Trapped in the Dungeons
by bellatrix23
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Snape and McGonagall are trapped in the Dungeons for a weekend.


this is my first time submitting my fanfic to a site for anyone to read, i hope you like it! Please review!

Chap 1 - the beginning

It was a cool October night. Hermione Granger was leaving the library, after completing a very difficult Potions essay. Well, almost. She had a question about changing and ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion and decided to go and ask Professor Snape about it. As she was walking, she was thinking. Would Snape even answer her question? He seemed quite irritable lately. Well, more irritable than usual. Worst case, she could probably get Professor McGonagall involved, but she hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room, trying out the effect of changing and ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion to see if it would explode or do something destructive. He was hopelessly bored. Crabbe and Goyle were in detention as usual. And Pansy Parkinson was up in the girl's dormitory, doing something girly that probably wouldn't interest Draco. Then, he had an idea. He could take out his Exploding Solution and let it off in the 4th floor corridor! It would make a big explosion and turn objects close by a random color, and emit a smell of fish. It wasn't dangerous, and how much trouble could he possibly get into? He's a prefect.

Professor McGonagall was in her office, sitting and her desk and grading a test she'd given to her class this afternoon. As she read another one of Neville Longbottom's absurd answers, (This one mysteriously mentioning the effect of changing an ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion). She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to deliver a message to the house elves in the kitchen. She abandoned her tests and hurried out of her office before she forgot about the message again, since Dumbledore told her the message was very important.

Professor Snape sat in the potions classroom in the Dungeons, making up and incredibly hard test that included explaining the effect of changing an ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion (in great detail). He was tired, and thinking about turning in early. He was also hungry. He conjured up a plate of sandwiches and stuffed into his mouth, expelling crumbs all over this spotless desk. He swore and vacuumed up the crumbs with his want. He liked his desk to be clean.

Hermione was walking quicker now, for she needed to be up in her common room in fifteen minutes. She saw Ron walking in the opposite direction.

"Hermione, you're going the wrong way! The common room's this way!" she said.

"No, I've got to go see professor Snape quickly. Ill meet you up there,."

"Snape? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm confused about something."

"You're confused? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Ronald. See you in the common room." Hermione continued on her way.

Draco crept stealthily out of his common room, passed the dungeon classrooms, and up the stairs. His heart was beating quickly. Why though? He thought. He'd crept out of his common room plenty of times before, thus one wasn't any different. He ignored the feeling and continued on, clutching the bottle of potion tightly in his hand. He crept up 3 more flights of stairs and avoided several teachers, until he finally made it to the fourth floor. He took a deep breath and unscrewed the cap.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finally gotten to the potions classroom. The door was open, so she peeked in. Snape was sitting at the front desk. He was petting a stuffed cat, and murmuring to it softly. "Kitty kitty, you're so soft aren't you? Yes you are..."

"Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

Snape hastily stuffed the cat into a drawer and cleared his throat. "What're you doing here, miss granger?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could explain..."

As this was happening, McGonagall was hurrying to the 4th floor to deliver her message. As soon as she emerged from the staircase, she glimpsed Draco Malfoy pulling to cap of his bottle off and suddenly engulfing the area in bight pink smoke. Forgetting about the message completely, she tried to see through the smoke but was having difficulties. When she smoke finally cleared, she ran to Draco (they both were covered in pink liquid, as were the wall and everyone and thing around them) and dragged him buy the ear to the dungeons, where Snape could deal with him.

When McGonagall and drake reached the dungeons, Snape and Hermione were having an argument about the essay topic.

"Severus," McGonagall interrupted.

Snape turned to the door. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Malfoy here decided it might be funny to engulf the 4th floor corridor in pink fog and stain everything nearby."

"So that's why you're pink?"

"Oh, shut up," McGonagall said sharply. She turned to shut the door to give them some privacy.

"No, don't shut the-" Snape began.

The door slammed shut and a lock clicked into place.

"Door," Snape finished, a second too late.

"what? Why?" asked McGonagall impatiently.

"I have the door specially locked the only way to open it is from the outside," Snape said weakly.

"You mean, we're stuck here?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yep" answered Snape

"Oh great, I'm stuck in the freezing dungeons with the queen of strictness and a mudblood," Draco piped up angrily.

"What your mouth" exclaimed McGonagall

"Strictness isn't a word" said Hermione.

"Oh whatever"

McGonagall glanced a calendar behind Snape. "Wait, today is the 7th right? Friday?"

"WE'RE STUCK IN HERE FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND?!" bellowed Draco.

"clam down Mr. Malfoy! Its only one weekend!" McGonagall said sharply. She checked her watch. 9:00. it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
